1000 Years to the Future
by ScarlettCrest
Summary: Almost a millenium had pass since Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina had return to demon world since the death of their close friends and family. All three worlds are peaceful. That is, until a request was sent by the CEO of the most popular game, Second Life, for a strong group to assist Prince and the rest of Second Life to ensure the safety of the whole human world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or ½ Prince

**Chapter 1**

"What the hell happened?" A raven-haired man exited the portal from Makai to Ningenkai and looked around.

"Well we have been in Makai for nearly one thousand years," a long silver haired figure answered, "it's only natural that things have change significantly."

"Humans," another with gravity defying black hair, blue outlining and white starburst muttered.

"I have to agree with Hiei this time, nothing will satisfy these humans," the second figure, none other than Youko Kurama stated.

The second one, now identified as Hiei, seemed to have grown quite a lot taller. It seemed as if puberty took longer for demons and at age 1000 he was the second tallest in the group. The famous fox demon still looks the same, minus the covered ears and tails to prevent any problems with the humans.

"But humans aren't entire that bad," the only female of the group argued. "There are many who are very kind and caring."

The first one chuckled and patted the female's head, "Of course we know that Yukina. We even had our hands full of them and I'm even half human."

The four, including Hiei, even if only for a second, had a nostalgic smile.

"Yusuke's right, I didn't mean that it was entirely bad. If they are never satisfied with what they have there are many possibility of improvements." Kurama supported his friend.

The ice maiden's, who seemed to also grown quite a lot, smile brightens and nodded. Their leader, Yusuke Urameshi, was also no different than how he looked almost a millennium ago.

"Guys!" All four heads turn the owner of the voice. "I haven't seen all of you in such a long time!"

"Botan!" The ice maiden caught the ferry girl into a tight hug, which was enthusiastically returned.

"Missed me?" Yusuke greeted almost as the same time Kurama and Hiei gave their own nod of head.

"Very much!" Botan let go of Yukina and launched herself at the ex-Spirit Detective.

"Ouch, I can't breathe," Yusuke complained, but made no move to remove from the female's bone-crushing hug.

Botan let go and walked towards the last two, still smiling widely.

A second later the two was spouting threats, the fire demon was first, "Hug me and I'll kill you."

"Minamino Shuichi might hug people, but there's not a single chance I am," Youko Kurama followed.

"You two wouldn't really do such thing, right?" The smiling ferry girl still took big steps towards the two.

"That's what you think," both growled, as they got ready for an attack.

Yusuke, the one closest to Botan and had spent almost a millennium with the two demons, hold the blue haired girl by the back of her clothes, "You better stop Botan, we wouldn't want you killed. They're full demons who had been living a long time in Makai remember."

"Fine," Botan pouted.

"What does Koenma need us for?" Yusuke asked. "Aren't we over being Spirit Detectives nine hundred years ago?"

Botan turned to Yusuke, "That's true, but apparently he have some problems only you guys could deal with. I'm not so sure either."

"There's only one way to found out," Yusuke said.

"After you," Botan joked as she politely pointed to the portal with a bow and giggled.

The raven-haired boy played along with a bow of his own and entered the portal, followed by his four friends.

"Have you visited their graves lately?" Botan asked as she led the way to her boss' room.

"Not really," Yusuke scratch the back of his head. "We haven't been in the human world two years after Kuwabara's death. We were surprised how the much things have changed"

Botan nodded, "We were surprised when you got over their deaths. We thought it would take much longer."

"Well Makai isn't going to rule itself," Kurama coldly stated.

"Mukuro and Yomi was no help either," Hiei added.

"It couldn't be helped, Brother," Yukina told the two demons. "The demons' uproar had just ended and they were badly injured."

"Everyone wondered how they both got to live for ten more years after the war," Botan commented.

"Well they could have been saved if someone," Kurama glared at Botan, "had told us about the war."

"It couldn't be helped," Botan defended herself. "We would've told you if Kurama's mother hadn't just pass away, followed by Genkai, and soon, everyone was passing by one by one."

"Shiori's not my mother," a sad smile graced Kurama's face. "Not anymore anyways, Minamino Shuichi was long gone when his mother was."

Hiei, surprisingly, patted Kurama's left shoulder for comfort.

"Thanks, Hiei," Kurama smiled at his friend. "But I was over it over 900 years ago."

"You may say that red headed human was gone, but I still see him in you at times, Fox. Got over it my ass," the fire demon snorted. "That human mother of yours had made a permanent damage on you."

"This is the third time you had comforted me after Shiori's death, Hiei," Kurama, again, smiled. "Somehow, I feel better. Maybe… just maybe, it might be alright to be myself."

"Don't get use to it," Hiei shoved his hands back to his pockets. "And who else can you be if not yourself?"

The other three watched with a smile as they got closer and closer towards the double door.

"Well here it is," Botan announced, although no one had needed it. The Spirit World interior had not changed even a little from the last time they had came. "Go on in, I'll be taking my leave, bye."

Yusuke and Yukina waved while the two male demons sent another nod of their heads.

"We're coming in," Yusuke shouted into the doors even though he would come in whether the person behind the doors did not approve.

Koenma smiled and looked up from his stack of work as he recognized the voice, "How's Makai? Yusuke, you haven't change at all."

"Same goes to you," Yusuke replied the greetings and took a seat in one of the four couches. "Still as small as always."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Koenma focused on the four in front of him setting down on the couches. Kurama was beside Yusuke in one of couches facing the desk while Hiei and Yukina was in another. Two other couches, one facing the east and the other the west was left unoccupied.

"So what did you need us for?" Yusuke asked, as he would have centuries ago.

"We have a problem in the human world," Koenma went all business.

"As always," Yusuke snorted.

"The central is not in Japan though," Koenma ignored Yusuke's comment, "it's in China."

"That's new," the silver haired fox stated. "I always thought you had other groups in other countries."

"It is true that we have one there, but they could not accept this mission," Koenma explained. "It concerns a virtual reality game called Second Life. We would have sent our new Reikai Tante if we could, but the company required people with more time since they would need to play the game."

"In case you forgot," Yusuke cut off, "we're kind of busy with ruling the entire Makai. We wouldn't want the same war happening so we would need to 'prove our worth' as the demons put it."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure the four of you got Makai under control. All the demon population either fear or adore you. In addition, Kurama had added political positions while Hiei trained the military to be the strongest one in history and Yukina help improve your relationships," Koenma argued. "It really isn't a problem anymore and you would still be able to check on it every once in a while. This, however, could threaten the whole human population."

"Fine then," Yusuke complied.

"As you all know and see, humans have continued to develop technologies until the whole world runs by them," Koenma continued his explanation. "This includes their games. This is an example of a helmet the current most popular game, called Second Life, players use to play. It is a virtual reality game with 99% realism that you could even feel the wind blows. To maintain the high realism, the company had made a 'god' in the game that could do anything he wants and could not be controlled by the company, called the Dictator of Life.

"At first they thought this was a good idea; however, as time pass, the company started to question their idea. They are worried of all the possibilities of danger and made this statement towards the head of Second Life Company. After thinking about it, the head had agreed, but they no longer can do anything since they have no control over the Dictator of Life. He was a friend of mine, who knew about demons because once had an encounter with demons, and decided to search for me for help. I told him about the group in China, but he refused. I also told him about the current Reikai Tante, but again, he refused saying that it would be dangerous if something were to happen in Japan.

"He required people that could spend more time playing the game, but are still strong and the first group that came to my mind was you guys. Now your mission is to head for China to Second Life Company to meet the this man and help him."

"Can he be really trusted?" Yukina wondered. "Would he try to do something bad?"

"No, he is a very nice person," Koenma answered. "Completely harmless. That's why I let him know about demons and all. You could trust him and I believe that when he had told you the details you could choose the best choice yourself."

"Well whatever," Yusuke made up his decision. "Play a virtual reality game with 99% realism seems fun. And just as Koenma said, Makai would be fine without us, so let's go, 'kay? Okay. When are we heading out?"

"As soon as possible," Koenma chuckled at Yusuke's childish behavior.

"Now is as good as any," Yusuke was the one who replied again, completely ignoring any protests his three friends have, if they even have any. By now they were practically used to Yusuke making all their decisions by himself without any discussions.

"Well you should go back to Makai to make the preparations you need and come back in an hour time, I'll have the portal opened by then," the spirit god dismissed the four demons.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or ½ Prince

**Chapter 2**

"When you step through this portal you will be in the rooftop of Second Life Company," Koenma informed the four. "The building is too high up for anyone to see you on top, but be careful when going down. Here, take these keys. It's a house provided by the company for the four of you to stay in while in China. The house is full of all things you could think of to live. I've contacted my friend and you would be greeted by the time you enter the company building. Good luck. Use this if you need to contact me."

"Why is a key shaped like a card?" Yusuke questioned while he took the communicator and the keys.

"It's what they use these days, and these" Koenma handed some things that resemble ear communicators. "Use these, it'll help you understand and converse in all language known by mankind."

"Thanks, see ya," Yusuke entered the portal with a small wave of hand.

"Goodbye," Yukina bowed and followed Yusuke.

Youko Kurama and Hiei nodded and stepped into the portal right before it closed.

"It sure feels weird being surround by all this high-tech stuff," Yusuke had full view of the bottom.

"I wonder if the game is any fun," Yukina followed the three males to jump down the current building they were on.

"I'm sure it is," Yusuke answered. "It got a 99% realism. It should feel almost like you're living in the real world."

"Instead of that you should wonder what we are needed for," Kurama corrected.

"Koenma said the head of the company wasn't a bad guy," Yukina replied. "Whatever he got us to do must not be a bad thing."

Her three companions sighed, "Yukina, you're too trusting. Even after countless years living in the demon world couldn't change that."

Yukina giggled, "It's fine isn't it? I have the strongest brother and friends in the whole three worlds."

Again, the three sighed as they enter the door to be greeted by a neat man in a tuxedo, "Good afternoon, you must be the people Koenma sent. I am the head of the Second Life Company, you can call me Mr. Long."

"Hey, I'm Yusuke and these are Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina," the half human, half demon pointed at each person as he made his introduction.

"A pleasure to meet you, please follow me to my room," Mr. Long turned to what seemed like his secretary, "bring some tea and snacks to my office."

"Right away, sir," the lady bowed before heading of to complete her given task.

The five of them rode the elevator to the highest floor of the building and into the CEO's room.

"Please make yourself comfortable," the man said to his guests before doing so himself.

Not long after, a knock was heard from the door before it was opened to reveal the secretary from the lobby with a tray on her hands. The lady served the snacks and drinks, bowed, and head of from where she came from.

"Help yourself," Mr. Long made a hand gesture towards the food and drink covered table.

The four guests took a sniff of the tea to check for poison-without the CEO's knowledge, of course-before taking a sip and placing it back down and waited for the man in front of them to start, "I heard from Koenma that you are the best he got."

Mr. Long continued after Yusuke's nod of confirmation, "I'm sure you have heard the outline of the mission from Koenma?"

After another nod he, again, continued, "That's great. As you know my company own a virtual reality game called Second Life and I would like all four of you to be game masters."

"What are these game masters you speak of?" The fox demon inquired.

"Game masters are people who enforced the rules and laws inside a certain game. They are the ones who create a good environment in the game for the players and to keep players and non-player characters, also known as NPCs, in check. If any problem arises you have the authority to punish the ones who is in charge of the chaos and report to the company. GMs, short for game masters, are essential to keep the game going well for all players," Mr. Long explained. "Of course they will have benefits of their own. One of the major points is that they are very strong. They have the rights to punish those who are misbehaving and creating havoc for others around them. However, your jobs are a little different. I would put you in charge of keeping the players safe in all kind of situation if a problem arise out of their control."

"So basically do what we have been doing while we were still under Koenma," Yusuke directed the sentence to his friends. "No big deal."

"On one condition," Kurama held out his index finger. "We would keep our powers in game."

Mr. Long nodded, "Of course, I'll make sure you have your powers in game too."

"Thank-"

"Daddy! Northern continent-" the female stop mid-sentence upon setting eyes on the four guests, the three males to be exact. "Bishie!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Shui Han! That's no way to speak to our guests!" Her father reprimanded. "Introduce yourself, these are the people I told you who will be helping in Infinite City. Anytime a problem occur report it to them too."

"Hey, I'm Long Shui Han. I'm a hidden GM in Second Life, the thief of Odd Squad, and totally single," Shui Han winked.

"Darling, what were you going to say before?" The overprotective father stops any more unnecessary conversation.

"Ah, that's right!" Shui Han turned serious. "The Flower overlord of the Northern Continent and her five husbands are confirmed to be missing."

"Is it bad?" Yusuke questioned.

Shui Han shrugged, "It could be."

Yusuke turned to Kurama, "Then shouldn't she have said it first or something?"

"If she was one of ours I'd have her sent to Hiei," the fox demon nodded.

"I guess it just means our job starts now," Yusuke grinned.

"We'll have your helmet ready at night," the CEO of Second Life said. "Please come back then."

"Then could we perhaps look around for the time being?" Yukina asked.

"Why don't you start meeting Infinite City's officials? Maybe you could go somewhere together later? Right now you can find four members in XXX University. One a Chinese literature major professor called Min Gui Wen, the next the school doctor, Li Tian Lang, and the final two are students named Zhou Ling Bin and Feng Yang Ming. And maybe by chance, you could find out who Prince is," Shui Han mumbled the last part, however, it didn't go unnoticed by the sharp ears of the four demons.

"Thank you," Yukina smiled. "Should we go there Kurama?"

"Before that," Mr. Long handed them four cards, "feel free to use these cards to buy anything you want."

Kurama took the cards, thanked him and left the building followed by the other three ignoring the shouts of complaint from Shui Han.

"So how will we be finding this university?" Yusuke questioned. "Should we ask someone or-"

"In our normal speed we should arrive in less than 20 minutes," Hiei informed, having used the Jagan eye.

"That right, I forgot about Hiei," Yusuke jumped to the top of the buildings faster than any human could catch.

"We haven't done this for so long," Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina followed jumping from one roof to another led by Hiei, the only one who knew the way.

* * *

"Only now have I noticed how long a demon life span could be," Yusuke commented while walking inside the university towards the school clinic.

"Please," Hiei scoffed, "you've only been saying that all day."

"It's because everything has changed," Yusuke defended himself. "I mean, look at all these stuff!"

"Its fine isn't it, Brother?" Yukina laughed. "We haven't been to the human realm for such a long time. Enjoying our time here wouldn't be so bad."

Hiei could only mumble some incoherent words.

"Here we are," Kurama knocked at the door before opening it. "Excuse me, we are here to gather some information. A lady called Shui Han told us to visit this university."

"Shui Han?" The tall man with brown hair and glasses pondered. "Ah! Lolidragon? She did called to say something about four people coming a moment ago. I didn't thought you would arrive so fast."

"We have our ways," Kurama put out a hand. "A pleasure to meet you. I am Kurama and these are friends of mine. Starting from the left is Yusuke, Yukina and Hiei."

The man shook the offered hand and smiled, "Hello, you can call me Tian Lang. What brings you here?"

"We would just like to meet the ones who we will be working with," Kurama returned the smile.

"Wolf-ge," the door slid open to reveal a good looking male holding his stomach, "I think I ate the wrong thing this morning."

"Wu Qing," Tian Lang greeted. "Lie down and I'll get you some medicine."

"Stupid sis, she must have done something to my food," the sick one muttered while walking to bed. "Oh, Wolf-ge, I didn't know you have visitors. Sorry."

"It's fine, they're the helpers Lolidragon talked about," the doctor took out a pill and a glass of water. "That's right! They wanted to meet us from Infinite City so maybe we could all meet after classes."

"Hey," the student waved and took the medicine. "It's fine with me. I'll also try to bring Zhou-dage with me."

"That's great, let's meet in the cafe across the university," Tian Lang replied.

"Thanks, Wolf-ge. I'll be going back to class," Yang Ming waved to the five and headed out the door after signing in.

"What just happened?" Yusuke wondered.

"He's another player in Infinite City, Feng Yang Ming, or Wu Qing in game," Li Tian Lang explained. "Classes end in ten minutes, so would you mind to wait until then? We would be meeting with all the Infinite City officials in the later."

"Fine with us," Yusuke answered.

"If you don't mind us asking," Kurama started, "what have been going on in Infinite City lately?"

"Take a seat," the doctor said before doing so himself. "For the following days our lord, Prince, has been the target of countless assassinations. Central continent had a meeting for the five overloads arranged tomorrow, but one of the overlord is missing..."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or ½ Prince

To Gimei: honestly, I also didn't thought that I would come up with a crossover between these two stories. I was in school when it suddenly hit me. It was probably because I was so bored, anyways, thank you for reviewing :)

Chapter 3

"Oh, hey," Feng Yang Ming waved. "It's Wolf-ge and the people earlier. Would you mind if my sister tags along? There's no one at home."

"Hello again, Wu Qing, we're here for Gui," the doctor greeted. "Student Feng Lan? I see no problem in her coming."

"You heard that, Sis? Aren't you happy? You'll be able to spend all afternoon with hot guys," Yang Ming laughed at a female behind her.

"Stupid brother," Fen Xiao Lan blushed madly. "I bet you want to hit on that pretty girl too."

"What?" Crimson red eyes glared.

"W-wh-what? It's j-just my stupid sister," the colledge student awkwardly hit his sister's back. "Haha, real funny, Sis."

"Funny?"

"Fun-funny? D-did I say funny? I mean s-st-stupid," Yang Ming gave Xiao Lan a final awkward pat in the back. "Y-yeah, real stupid, Sis."

Lucky for Yang Ming, professor Min Gui Wen was going out the room in that exact moment before the fire demon had time to attack, "Wolf-ge? I was about to go to the clinic."

"Is there something you need?" Tian Lang asked. "Are you injured?"

"No, it's just that I got a text from Lolidragon about four people coming to see me," Gui answered. "I was wondering if you might know what it means."

"It must be these people," the doctor gestured at the four demons next to him. "I got a call from Lolidragon too."

"Yo!" Yusuke lifted his right hand.

Gui slightly jumped, "Hello, sorry, I didn't notice anyone there. I'm Min Gui Wen, but you can call me Gui."

"You're not the only one," Kurama held a mysterious smile.

"Gui, these are Yukina, Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke," Tian Lang introduced all four. "They will be the ones helping us from now on. Do you have time? We were planning to go to the cafe across the university."

"Sure, I'll go get my things," Gui went back to his class.

"Great," the doctor said. "The only one left is Wicked."

"Zhou-gege have a lab report, I don't think he'll be able to come," Xiao Lan informed the group before her literature lecturer came out.

"I see, let's get going then."

"Are Hiei and Yukina siblings?" Gui questioned as they walked down the corridors.

Yukina nodded, "We're twins, Brother's the older one."

"Twins? Like student Feng Yang Ming and student Feng Xiao Lan? Do you argue often too?" The professor asked again.

Yusuke snorted, "Yukina and Hiei arguing? Now that's a scene I wanna see."

"You never fought?" It was now the Feng twins who asked, amazed.

"Are we supposed to fight?" Yukina wondered innocently.

"Not that it's an obligation," Xiao Lan explained, "but doesn't it just come out?"

"Yeah," Yang Ming agreed, "don't you find each other annoying sometimes?"

Yukina smiled warmly and took hold of Hiei's left arm, "Hiei's the best brother I could ever dream of."

Hiei was ready to kill the humans for teaching his sisters such thing. However, once Yukina said her line, Hiei was back to the role of a brother and patted her head gently.

"You sure are different from other people," Yang Ming commented and glanced at the group of four. "You look different too."

"Stupid brother!" Xiao Lan aimed for her brother's head and whispered angrily, "that's not something you say to people you just met! It's impolite, you might offend them."

"Damn it, Sis!" Yang Ming rubbed his head. "We're on the stairs! What would you do if I fall over and break a few bones?"

"I would be happy," his twin sister huffed.

"What I said is true anyways. Who have silver and turquoise hair or golden and red eyes? Not to mention those clothes." Yang Ming muttered to himself, which earned him another blow to the head. "What the hell! That hurts!"

"Serves you right," Xiao Lan stated.

"You shouldn't hit your brother so much, Student Feng-"

"Please just call me Xiao Lan outside the university," the female cut off the doctor's words. "Professor Min too."

"You shouldn't hit you brother so much, Xiao Lan," Tian Lang continued. "And Wu Qing should also listen to your sister."

"Is this the fight you talked about? Is Tian Lang the father then?" Yukina giggled. "I would never hit Brother's head, not even while training."

"You're not the only one," Yusuke said.

Kurama chuckled, "Aiming to hit Hiei's head is aiming for death."

"You'll find a sword stab through your head before you could reach for his head," Yusuke joined the fox demon's laughter.

"Do you want that sword through you instead?" The fire demon threatened.

"You wouldn't," Yusuke said as he took a seat next to Kurama and Yang Ming. "Anyways, every place needs a leader. Is this Prince-guy the strongest you got?"

"He isn't the strongest, but he's definitely the best!" Gui began his endless complements. "His most royal highness is graceful in whatever he does from stuffing food into his mouth while talking to killing monsters..."

* * *

"Damn," Yusuke cursed as the big went their separate ways, "remind me to never anger the Prince-guy. I wouldn't want Gui to talk me to death."

"Don't worry, we wouldn't want the ruler of Makai dead in the hands of humans," the fox demon informed his friend. "We'll kill him and anyone else necessary the moment he open his mouth."

"I think it's cute," Yukina commented.

"Cute?" The lord of Makai questioned. "Gui is male right? And isn't this Prince male too?"

"Demons can mate another with the same gender," Yukina stated, "it is a common thing now."

"But they're humans," Yusuke emphasized the last word. "Doesn't they make them gay? And isn't there a law against it or something?"

"If one is female it's all right?" Hiei continued when Yusuke answered with a nod. "Then there isn't a problem. Prince is that human female."

"Human female?"

Yusuke asked the same time as when the fox demon said, "I figured as much, Feng Xiao Lan. Every time Prince is mentioned she gets uneasy and nervous. Her brother also kept glancing her direction once in a while."

"The others don't know her identity as Prince? Is there a problem?" Yukina wondered.

"The game or whatever doesn't allow gender change. She's the only exception because she was first," the fire demon answered her sister's question, although he probably didn't understand half of the reason after reading the two university students' minds.

"In other words, she's the first and only character in the whole game with a different gender than the one in real life," Kurama explained. "There are different possibilities as to why only few knows. First, is a matter of trust. She might believe that her friends in game would think of her differently after revealing her gender. The second is that there might be a rule that the company put to prevent her from telling other people. For them to know, they must find out by themselves. Third, is that it may be a simple reason such as her thinking that there isn't a need to tell them, although I highly doubt this.

"Finally, it might be because of people like Gui. Fans that are far away or close friends love her. However, they first know her as male so they were attracted to him instead of her. If this were true she probably wouldn't want to disappoint anyone, especially a close friend. Take Gui for example. Gui showered Prince with complements, without knowing whom Prince is in real life, right in front of her. This shows that he is either gay or bisexual, but since he is showing affection for Prince, she probably assumed he is gay. When the time comes when he knows of her true gender, not knowing how he reacts in addition to being his students, don't you think it might scare her?"

"But if he truly loves Prince as he claim to be could his feelings for Xiao Lan be any different from Prince?" Yukina innocently asked. "Shouldn't he love Xiao Lan even more?"

"She might reciprocate the same feelings for him, but only knowing the fact that he loves Prince, a male, she might think it's better to lie to him than loose him," Kurama answered.

"Feelings are sure complicated," Yusuke bitterly but sweetly smiled thinking of his one and only love.

"Humans are complicated," Hiei corrected as they enter Second Life's company building and to the CEO's office.

"That's true, feelings should be conveyed to the ones you cherish most or you might regret it for eternity," the silver haired fox stated.

"Good to know you learn from your mistakes," Hiei snorted to a smiling fox demon.

"I had never thought that she knew all along," Kurama started at his best friend. "If you knew you should've told me."

"Told you what? 'I talked to Shiori, she said that she loves her redheaded baby no matter what he is. Whether a demon or a angel, my baby is my baby.'" The apparition quoted the human mother. "You wouldn't believe me and I would die from all those dangerous words before I finished the sentence."

"It isn't that bad," Kurama laughed. "Plus, you're still alive and healthy now, even after saying it."

"Unfortunately, I got use to it," Hiei simply stated.

Yusuke's laughter rang out, "We're like a big happy family. Hiei and Kurama will be the brothers that never stop their arguing even if they care for each other. Yukina be the sweet and caring little sister, and I'll be the trouble maker."

"At least you know you're a pain," Hiei insulted.

"Yukina, while those two have their bonding time, walk with this other brother of yours," Yusuke had his right hand around the giggling koorime as they walk a few steps ahead, completely ignoring the fire demon's comment.

Hiei growled although he meant no harm. After spending a millennium ruling a dangerous and always changing world where no one can be trusted, they learned how much value a true friend or family is. By now, as Yusuke said, they are truly a family of four consisting three brothers and one sister. They're silliness and relaxed self could not be seen unless they are only around each other.

"Mr. Long is out for a moment," the same secretary for earlier informed the four demons. "To collect your game helmet, please follow me."

They went down a few floors, across a few corridors until they reached a big door in the corner. Entering the door, they were greeted by a few men in white coats with four helmets. After taking the helmets, the secretary turned and handed it to the four, "These are the helmets created and modified specially for you. To use it, there is no difference with regular ones. Once you want to sleep, just slip it onto your head and once you do, you will be brought to game. Any questions?"

Yusuke shook his head and the secretary continued, "Then please let me escort you to your new house."

After ushering and explaining everything for about an hour, the secretary left with a typical, "If you have any question please ask. Enjoy your stay."

"It's finally over!" An exhausted Yusuke slumped to the light brown couch. "Took her long enough."

"She was just trying to help," the always-kind koorime defended.

"Of course," Kurama agreed. "It's still to early to sleep, would you like to train for a bit?"

"No!" Yukina changed into her mother mode. "Dinner first. Every time the three of you went to train it'll last for hours. Get yourself cleaned for dinner, and only after that you can train."

"Yes," the three male demons chorused and headed off.

Yukina's sweet smile returned and she too headed off to her room for a bath. By now, they were probably used to the same scenes and had no problem seeing Yukina ordering the three or the males' obedient side.

Soon enough, one by one was in the kitchen. Yukina was the one who arrived first wither usual blue kimono. Stepping onto the kitchen, she started getting busy preparing all ingredients and food.

Yusuke came not long after with only a dark blue long pajama pants on and a towel draped on his shoulder, hair still damp. Based on previous experience, Yusuke was forbidden from helping to cook so he prepared the table while making small talks with the female.

After Yusuke came Hiei with black pants and black tank top. The fire demon, miraculously, still had his hair go right up even while it is still slightly wet. Probably because he dried himself up with his power but did not bother to completely dry his hair. Upon his arrival, he did not say anything and help his sister in anything related to heating.

The final one was Youko Kurama with his usual white loose clothes. He arrived with his long silver hair dry and neat and his tail and ears visible, having no need to hide it. Kurama, like the others, helped Yukina in preparing for dinner.

When the small hands in the clock reaches 7, they were already done preparing the food. At around 8, their meal has ended and they cleaned the dishes for half an hour more. When it is all done, the four of them had finally set of to train in a secluded place in town. When two hours passed, they headed for home, cleaned themselves once more, and set off to sleep at 11 pm.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or ½ Prince and I do not take any credit for the translations I got it from prince revolution .org (remove the space)

Chapter 4

"Hello, and welcome to Second Life. This is your first time playing, so please give us a moment to scan your body and record your vocal frequency. That way, you will be able to immediately enter the game once you put the game helmet on."

The four demons had somehow ended up to the same dark room and met the same female GM after a small period of pitch-blackness.

"Right, I have been told that you are assigned as GMs in Infinite City," with a nod from Yusuke the female continued, "you will all be born in the rebirth point located in Infinite City, the center of central continent. Once there, you will need to find your way to Infinite Castle to report your presence and the rest is up to you and Infinite City's lord and officials. You will be no different than you are in real life. You will not be able to level up, but you can gather weapons or pets in game. Your main job will be to go prevent any harm to the city's people and lord. Good luck and enjoy your time."

* * *

The four demons landed perfectly on their feet despite having felt like fallen before.

"So this is Second Life," the fox demon stated, his tail and ears still visible. "It sure feels almost like in real life if not for the non-humans."

"It's like Makai and Ningenkai combined," Yusuke said.

"Well the sooner the better," Kurama looked at the fire demon.

After a slight purple glow behind the headband Hiei started moving to Infinite Castle, leaving blurs of black and white behind, followed by the three friends.

"I'm sorry, but I would have to stop you," a warrior class human stood in front of a beautifully crafted double door.

"The meeting of the five overlords is being held behind this doors," his companion, another warrior, explained. "For safety purposes, no one is permitted to enter."

"We wish to meet the one called Ugly Wolf or Gui," Kurama supplied the names of the older people they had met with earlier.

"Is there anything specific you wish to discuss with them?" A tall and leader-like figure emerged from the doors.

"Who are you?" Kurama carefully asked.

"Nan Gong Zui, one of the heads of the military department in Infinite City," the man introduced himself. "What about you four?"

"We are sent by Second Life Company to help matters in game," the same fox demon answered. "We request a meeting with Ugly Wolf or Gui."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Zui continued after seeing Kurama's questioning look, "go look for yourself."

Although Nan Gong Zui doubted the identity of the four faces he just met, he believed that the strength of the people inside is unbeatable. If they really did started fighting; although the people inside the room were quarreling, the group in front of him only consists of four people. There are four overlords inside and some important figure of Infinite City to help. In addition, there are a lot of strong people throughout Infinite Castle one PM away. Anyway, it is better to let them in, in case the company really sends them for help.

"Great meeting you got here," Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Pardon us, we got a weird group here," Nan Gong Zui looked at the angry Feng Wu Qing and Undying Man with a glaring Lolidragon nearby. Not far from them, Yu Lian stood between Winter Triumph and Disi, across them, was a frowning Wolf. White Bird was not far from the two groups, loosing her mind, "That's strange, where did Prince, Western overlord and his wife go? Well they'll come back. I'll introduce the one present."

At this moment, the Overlord of the South saw the newcomers, "An angel! An angel has fallen from the heaven above and graced me with her presence," In a second, he stopped his quarreling with Wu Qing, kneeled, and took out a red rose out of nowhere. "Blue and green hair that flowed down gracefully to the waist. Gorgeous, big, red eyes that stole the light of each stars in night sky. A shy, but wonderful lips that melt even the coldest of hearts. Not to mention an innocent pose that compliments all else. Truly this woman in front of must be an angel. Would you be so kind to tell me your name, beautiful?"

Hiei, being the overprotective brother he is, couldn't resist the temptation of kicking the man, who had spouted nonsense to his sister, right on the face. The man was sent flying from one side of the room to the other and would have gone farther if not for the unbelievably dense wall.

"Wow, that's the second time he's been hit on the face, head on, today," one of the overlord's teammates noted.

After recovering, Undying Man went crawling back in front of the fire demon, with his teary eyes and long eye lashes that could only possibly exist in shoujo-manga on his perfectly built and define features, "Why did you kicked me?"

Hiei, again, could not help but sending the man flying with a kick on the chest, "Stay away from my sister."

Before anything else could be said, a wail could be heard from the direction of the man who never dies.

"Is he all right?" Yukina asked, worried.

"He's always like that after being rejected," the same teammate explained. "It's been his 4,012th time to be rejected, he'll recover after three minutes."

"4,012th rejection? It's undoubtedly because of those eyes," Yusuke laughed without any restraint whatsoever.

And true to his teammate's words, Undying Man wiped his tears, stood up, walked towards his previous position in front of the four demons with a smile in exactly three minutes as if nothing had happened, and was about to politely introduced himself… Until he saw Kurama, and the whole scene restart, ending with a kick from the fox demon.

And again, after exactly three minutes, Undying Man was back on his foot as if nothing has happed, "Hello, I am the Overlord of the South, Undying Man. Who might you be?"

"Haha.. You... Kurama…" Yusuke laughed louder.

"I am Kurama," the fox demon, despite being a bit pissed, ignored Yusuke, totally used to his behavior. "The man in all black is Hiei, his sister is Yukina and the one laughing is Yusuke."

"Yukina," Undying Man repeated and his big shoujo eyes sparkled. "A beautiful name fitting for a beautiful woman. Even if I was to die I would-"

The man was, again, sent flying with an even harder kick, "Don't make me repeat myself."

"Hey!" Yusuke called out the staggering male once he finished his round of laughter, "You're funny, I like you. So as a friend I'll tell you something: don't anger Hiei or Kurama anymore. Surviving four of their kicks, I'll give you credit for that, but that's not even half their full power."

"My angel," tears came out of Undying Man's eyes, which could make any normal people vomit blood.

However, the four demons were not normal, they had been living in Makai for nearly a millennium. There isn't a lot they haven't seen, and even less that could make them vomit. Ignoring the sounds in the background Yusuke continued, "She's not yours. She's technically Hiei's now, since he's the only blood relative he have and she's in his care, but not in the romantic aspect 'cause then it's just gross. By the way, we're demons, not angels, but whatever I guess."

The others, either too busy vomiting or in heartbreak, did not here Yusuke.

After Yusuke's words left his mouth, he started another round of wailing, "God, why are you so unfair? First letting me meet an angel and then telling me it's a forbidden relationship! Then you let me meet a goddess, and telling me she's actually a he," And he continued rambling.

It takes the combined every inch of their self-control, and Yukina, for Kurama and Hiei from murder while Yusuke was off laughing on the ground.

"I'm sorry," Yu Lian said to the new faces when the commotion died down, "but who are you people?"

"Ah! That's right!" Wolf exclaimed as if he had just remembered something. "These are the people Lolidragon said would be helping us."

"Hot!" Disi shouted, upon setting eyes on the three males.

"Someone who understands!" Loligragon ran next to the girl in an instant as their eyes turns to heart and the air around them turned to flowers.

Wu Qing glared at the three showing a "she's-mine-so-stay-away-if-you're-a-man" look.

Yusuke understood and nodded, knowing that his two friends aren't interested either.

"Where's Prince?" Gui was the first to notice aside from Zui.

The others, minus Zui and the demons, looked around, turning their heads to the right and to the left in sync.

"Nuerotic and Dandan are missing too," Wolf stated.

Gui paled, "Could he have been abducted? Was the couple the culprit? Or were they the first to notice and set off after him? Why didn't they inform the rest of us? Is he hurt? Could he have been killed? Quick Wolf-ge! We must save him!"

"Calm down, Gui," the beastman tried to stop the bard from a panic attack. "Take deep and slow breathe."

Gui's breathing seemed to have return to normal, "Where could have Prince gone to? There is a possibility the Western overlord and his wife befriends Prince to take advantage of that and ask for a ransom or something similar. Gather around, we must make a plan."

"What? What? Did something happen? What's this plan for?" The curious voice of Prince was heard.

Gui answered, his mind too full of possibilities that he didn't notice the presence of the one 'missing' like the rest of the players, minus the demons, "Prince is gone, we need to find him whatever the cost. Prince, wait for me and stay here?" Gui's voice slowly disappeared and two rivers of tears steadily streamed down his eyes, "Prince!" The demon bard launch himself and embraced the warrior with unbelievable strength while sobbing, "Prince! I thought you were in danger! Where have you been? Are you injured? Thank god you're alive and well!"

"Wha..?" Prince didn't know how to react to the uncontrollably crying bard in his arms. After a few seconds though, he had seemed to regain his mind and started struggling, "Gui! Let go of me!"

Once Gui was pushed, Prince had beaten him to a state where he is stuck between life and death until Wolf had healed him.

"He's as heartless as Hiei," Yusuke praised, or at least it seemed like it, as he was clapping. He then moved his sight to a smiling Gui, happy that the love of his life had came back then beaten him to a barely recognizable state, and Yusuke continued clapping, "And as masochistic as Kurama in battle. It is really rare to see people like these two."

"Beautiful!" Neurotic and Dandan exclaimed in unison once the couple saw the four demons.

"Such graceful poses, beautiful colors that mixed and compliment each other, I have never set eyes upon anything that is more beautiful than these group of people!" The female's eyes sparkled while her husband nodded energetically in approval to every single word.

As the chaotic scene died down, the tension from before was awakened. Wolf sadly looked at the woman he loves, diverted his gaze to Doll and back to Yu Lian. Slowly the identity of Doll was revealed and the relationship between Wolf and Yu Lian was settled with much difficulty.

Not long after, the meeting of the overlords ended with Lolidragon running off once she heard the information regarding the Flower Overlord and her five husbands.

* * *

"Geez, I can't believe all of you are following me around," the white haired elf sighed.

"It's for your protection, Your Highness the Prince," Gui was determined. "For your safety, even if I loose all else, this Gui swore to protect you!"

"Am I really that weak that you can't trust me to protect myself?" Prince ruffled his hair. "If not you guys, it's always Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Yukina. Where are they anyways? I would prefer being around four people than a small army."

"They looking around the city it in case something bad happen with Kenshin and Cold Fox when suddenly they had to log off," Nuerotic explained. "A few minutes later only Hiei came back to inform the two that there is a problem in their home town and that they would be back when it's all settled down."

"I see, they have their own problems too aside from the game. Well it doesn't matter. Anyways, I'm heading off 'kay. I'll be back soon," Prince ran off to the city gates where he met XiMen Feng before anyone could stop them.

From there, the two of them headed off to where diving beast, AnRui resides. After returning back with the new information regarding the Dictator of Life, they were welcomed by the chaos created by the appearance of the NPCs revolt in the Northern Continent and Celestial.

With everyone confused, Prince had tried explaining the situation while hiding information that he doesn't want other's to know, but was failing until he was saved by Lolidragon. The truth about Kenshin's and Sunshine's identity as self-aware NPCs was also disclosed to the people present.

And the plan regarding the attack to the Dictator of Life... It was also in commence.

* * *

"What's happening?" The fox demon followed Lolidragon into a door.

A few days ago when they had been drinking tea with Kenshin and Cold Fox, they had been forcefully logged-off when the communicator given by Koenma rang. The Spirit World ruler had told them that in their small period of disappearance, there was a war between two villages fighting to claim more lands. They needed to come back to Makai in order to solve the problem. Therefore, they had Hiei logged on to inform the two that they had been with before while the other head on first since the fire demon was the fastest of the four. Once the problem in Makai was solved, they had return right away to find the thief kicking Prince through a door and told them to follow her in.

"The Dictator of Life has made his move," Lolidragon then explain every single detail from the NPCs revolt in the Northern Continent up until the training ground the company had made for them.

"So that's why it's so chaotic outside," Yusuke nodded in understanding. "Well it's good to train. I haven't been moving for such a long time that my whole body itches from hearing it."

Yusuke grinned once he saw various types of beasts inside and began killing them one by one. Yusuke bare handedly beat every beast, ranging from a tyrannosaurus and a pterodactyl to huge serpents to unidentified creatures.

The humans present starred at Yusuke in shock, awe, and hatred. Monsters that took everyone and hours to defeat lay paralyzed on the ground with a few punches from him single-handedly.

"That was a disappointment," Yusuke calmly walked back to his group. "They couldn't even be considered enemies, only wild beasts."

"Hey, hey, don't you know that defeating them alone like that makes us that spent hours creating plans to beat them super weak?" Prince complained when the beast he was fighting with Neurotic, Dandan, Gui and Wolf had fallen.

"I could fight Yukina and still use more energy even though she isn't the fighting type," Yusuke snorted and turned to his companions. "Hiei, fight me!"

"Don't go crying when I beat you," said fire demon replied.

"Wouldn't a three way fight be funner?" The silver-haired fox grinned slyly.

"Please refrain from hurting each other too much," Yukina said even though she knew such miracle wouldn't happen and started preparing a few antidotes she knew they'd need.

People of slowly started gathering around to watch the fight between the three demons a few meters back so they wouldn't get hurt. Although all the only things they could see are when they were pushed back and skidded across the floors or a mixture of black, white, yellow and green blurs, the people still watch in amazement. They were too entranced too notice the difference with this group of people.

Only Cold Fox had a frown plastered on his face while a single thought repeated through his mind, "Strange... These people are definitely strange and dangerous."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or ½ Prince and I do not take any credit for the translations I got it from prince revolution .org (remove the space)

Chapter 5

"I can't believe how strong Hiei got over the years," Yusuke lay sprawled on the floor while Yukina was tending to his open wounds.

Even after days of training, somehow, only Cold Fox and Gui noticed the strangeness of the four demons. Their agility was far more superior to even the strongest player of second life. Not only that, their strength was equally as strong. When it comes to fighting and techniques, they also didn't lack anything in that area. To top it off, the way Yukina healed them was too weird. She didn't throw any spells such as Ultimate Heal or Moderate Heal and potions. Instead, she produced a blue light in her hands on top of the part that have been injured and the wound closed and was instantly gone. For instances that they had to drink medicine, it wasn't red for hp or blue for sp but green or brown. It truly is a wonder how the others didn't caught this.

All in all, it just isn't right, but the two didn't make any move to question them. Until finally Cold Fox confronted the four while were just healing from another round of a fight. Gui, seeing Cold Fox had took actions, was no longer worried about it.

"Well he is in charge of the military department while we were prisoners of various meetings," Kurama answered.

"Military department? Meetings?" The man asked. "Who are you?"

Before he had been too far or too occupied with defeating the enemy that they couldn't hear the conversation they had. Fortunately for the demons, if Cold Fox couldn't hear, much less the rest of the group, they aren't even paying attention.

It was quite natural for them to see people approaching their usual area when they are resting since it's the only safe stop around where various beasts were killed the moment they get close although the three demon fighters are injured. During these times, the four wouldn't talk much unless it relates to their injuries and such or when the other party started a conversation of their own.

"You aren't very normal either, right?" Kurama didn't bother making up lies, all of them will know sooner or later, "Ice Emperor Syndicate, Silver-Masked Quick Fox."

When they first came across this information, they didn't know what it means, but it didn't take long for them to know that Ice Emperor Syndicate was an underground work and Silver-Masked Quick Fox an elite member of it.

"How?" Cold Fox, with his hands on his sword, didn't waver even in front of opponents much stronger than himself.

The sly fox demon chuckled, "No need to be so guarded, we are here to help you. If we wanted to kill you, all of you would have been eliminated the moment we met. Do you think we're as weak as those assassins sent by the Dictator of Life?"

Cold Fox knew that this was reasonable so he sat near Hiei, the one he come to liked most of the four since he too was a man of few words and had spent more time drinking with Kenshin, who was cleaning his sword.

"How?" Cold Fox repeated.

"Well it's nothing a little power couldn't do," Kurama glanced at the fire demon.

"You?" The third strongest player of Second Life turned his head to look at the man.

Hiei nodded.

Fox slightly turned his head to the side, questioningly.

Hiei raised an eyebrow, it's the first time the man in front of him had shown as much interest beside Kenshin, but still he answered, "Eye."

It was Cold Fox turn to raise an eyebrow.

"A third eye," there was a glow of purple under the white headband.

Cold Fox's eyes widen but nodded although he didn't truly understand. It shocked him, scared him, and he didn't know how it was possible, but there's a lot of things he didn't know. This was just one of those things, besides, it really isn't his business. It's already good already good enough that he was told as much, he didn't expect anything more.

That's why the next thing that came out of Kurama's mouth confused him, "Do you believe in demons and spirits?"

Cold Fox didn't know how to answer. He read it in novels and comics. He also heard people talked about it, even some claiming that they could see these types of creature. However, Cold Fox wasn't convinced, but it isn't like he didn't believe them either, so in the end, he shrugged, "I'll do if I see them."

Kurama chuckled, "You really are very similar to Hiei."

"Going for tea," Cold Fox stood up and turned to the silver haired man, "Come?"

Kurama shook his head, "Yusuke and I have some healings to do, Yukina need to treat our wounds. Maybe Hiei."

Cold Fox changed his gaze to Hiei who had significantly less injuries. During the war in Makai, the fire demon had been in a tight spot where hundreds of A and B class demons surrounded him with a major injury from a sneak attack on his feet. He had the power and energy to kill all the demons in front of him and more, but the wound prevented him since there was poison. In a situation like that, Hiei's survival instinct allowed him a power like his sister's, although much weaker, to heal his wounds, which led to the complete annihilation of unfortunate demons who had Hiei for an opponent. Since then, he had tried to develop said power in order to heal himself if he's wounded and all healers are occupied.

"Hn," Hiei sheathed his now clean sword, stood up and followed Cold Fox to their usual place.

* * *

"I have to go out!" Prince stubbornly insisted. "There's a number of NPCs outside and our friends are still there!"

"You can't!" The whole people present disagree.

"Okay, see you then," Prince walked towards the door but was stopped by Lolidragon.

"What if you die?" She asked hysteric.

"I won't," the warrior answered. "Or at least I hope so."

"..." Lolidragon was left speechless, "Prince, the more you talk, the more I'm against it."

"Then I won't say anything else, don't follow me okay," and with that Prince headed for the door.

Just as Prince stepped out the door, all eyes were on him and one even rolled his eyes.

"I told you to not come!" White Bird was furious but helpless.

Ming Huang, the one who rolled his eyes, calmly stated, "Told you so. If he wasn't told he might not come, but if he was told, he definitely would."

The man on the door could only scratched his head, "So what's happening?"

"Look upwards!" Ming Huang exclaimed.

Prince did so and couldn't help but feel amazed, "Wow, angels!"

"Look left and right!" White Bird was next.

Again, Prince did as told and the nearest one to him was a man with a martial arts uniform and spiky blonde hair, "Never in my whole life would I think that I would be able to see a super saiyan."

"Excuse me," Prince looked at the octopus who had just called him, "would you be so kind to help me untangle myself?"

The clueless man helped the octopus that had given his thanks and left with a happy expression, "A polite octopus..." Prince turned to his friends, "Can anyone tell me what's going on?"

It definitely wasn't what the man had expected. There wasn't any fire-breathing dragons flying around, and magic going into all direction killing every player. Even the angels who were said good at music was doing an awful job at it, it couldn't be called music. But he still couldn't deny that everything was more normal than he had thought it would be.

The scene in the cafe wasn't much different either... If you didn't see Freiza and Orochimaru hitting on Goku and Sasuke. It was truly a nightmare for Prince, but was had been seen cannot be unseen, he had to just like with these image engraved to his mind. Truthfully, other pictures surrounding him weren't that much of a shock for him to handle.

"It's so peaceful!" Prince couldn't help but exclaimed if he ignored the disturbing images.

"Just which part of this is peaceful?" There was just nothing White Bird could do to help their liege lord's logic.

"Ceslestial had just came to inform us that an attack to the Northern Continent will activate the side of these creatures we wouldn't want to see," Ming Huang said.

"Eh? How do they know?" Prince was as innocent as ever.

Ming Huang started at the older boy, "Just who in Second Life doesn't know?"

"That's right," Prince rubbed his head with a shy smile when a redheaded samurai and a female next to him while holding a baby caught his attention. Prince immediate forgot what had just happened and approached the man, "Kenshin! When did you found a girlfriend? A baby?!" He was horrified, "Since when?"

"You know me?" With this single sentence, the liege lord was sent crying on the floor until he saw a familiar shoe and stood up, "Eh? Another Kenshin?"

The warrior was confused. Since when was there two Kenshins? Which one is the real one? There was only one way to find out.

Prince looked at both Kenshins and his eyes fell on the man he had been looking for, Cold Fox. He was standing next to the one who had just arrived.

"Thank god Cold Fox never leaves Kenshin's side or I would really be troubled trying to find which one is the real and which one is fake," Prince let out a relieved sigh.

Kenshin can only stare at his owner.

"What's happening? How can there be two Kenshins?" Prince was, once again, confused.

No one answered, the only reply he got was the footsteps of Kenshin approaching the fake one. However, if someone payed attention, the red haired man's gaze was stuck at the woman.

"I'm sent here to tell you a massage," the fake one stated.

"Message?" Kenshin asked.

"A message from the Dictator of Life. If you agree to assist the Dictator of Life Kaoru will be back to your side," the fake handed the baby to the female none other than Kaoru, "go to him."

Kaoru did as told and walked towards the man with a big smile until she was a step away.

"So your answer?" The fake asked.

Everyone paused. Prince was worried that Kenshin would follow the Dictator of Life for Kaoru. Kenshin was having a battle with himself for the answer. The others did not know what to say, so they stayed quite.

"Let's live happily again," Kaoru pleaded sadly, "together."

"Kaoru," Kenshin gently touch the female's cheeks.

"Ahh!" Kauro was forcefully back at the second Kenshin's side.

The real Kenshin had just wanted to run to the face of the woman when a hand grabbed his arm.

Kenshin glared and there was venom in his voice, "Let go of me."

"Is this really what you want?" Cold Fox ignored the glare and murderous tone.

Kenshin didn't faltered, "I want Kaoru!"

"Is she your Kaoru?" Cold Fox continued with his questions.

The samurai was left silent.

"Son of a bitch!" The rude Ming Huang hit Prince on the head. "What are you doing eating popcorn while everyone else are being emotional."

"What? Is eating popcorn wrong?" Prince still continued eating. "I try to eat snacks that are less noisy. Is it still not quite enough?"

"No food is allowed!" Everyone shouted in unison.

Kenshin couldn't help but sigh while Prince can only put his hands together and looked at Kenshin as silent plead of forgiveness. When prince put his hands down, the NPC pet looked back the Kaoru and his conflicted face turn even more conflicted. Only after a few moments did he started talking, "My Kaoru has a temper as quick as light. How can someone like her not have any reaction? Even I can't help but look at Prince."

By now Kaoru's crying was unstoppable.

"Damn it, I want my wife!" A sudden cry came from the sky as a bunch of… something fell into the ground with a thud.

"Doll!" White Bird and Ming Huang cried and not so long after, Prince followed.

Once Prince saw the culprit, he couldn't control his anger, "Celestial! Ming Huang, bring him down!"

"That's enough, no one is killing anyone," a single voice stopped all movement for the amount of authority it holds. This voice belongs to no other than Makai's ruler, Yusuke. "That's only a fake, the little kid is fine with Kurama and Yukina."

Prince calmed down but glared at Celestial, "Where did you get that fake Doll?"

"The Dictator of Life made it for me," the self-aware NPC answered.

Prince snorted, "I bet he made it to stop you from bugging him and practicing on him instead."

Celestial eyes stared at Prince suspiciously, "How did you know?"

"I guessed..." Prince sweatdropped.

"Whatever! I want my wife! My wife, not some fake who doesn't eat much, doesn't slap me and behave nicely!" Celestial threw a tantrum, "can you take me to her?"

"No," the answer was firm.

"Why not?" Celestial was so angry he couldn't stay still. "Why can't I see my wife? I want to see my wife!"

"Hiei calm him down," Yusuke ordered passively, as if he had been doing this for 1000 years.

A sudden black blur stood behind Celestial and brought him down with a sword around the neck, "Talk and die, move and die, try anything funny and die."

Celestial shut up and stood as still as a statue once he heard the deep voice, the only indication that he was still alive was the constant muttering about 'his wife'.

"Where's Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"Here," a voice made the ruler turned around to see Kurama was standing beside Yukina, behind Doll.

Upon seeing the female, Celestial's face brighten up and he almost forgot about the sword until he felt blood dripped down his neck, and his face turn sullen again. A thought that it wouldn't matter if he die if he could be with his wife crossed him mind but vanished when he remembered that he will loose his awareness if he did die.

Doll went closer to Celestial and motioned for the fire demon to lower down. Hiei stared and only after a minute paused did he lower down.

Pa! Pa!

Everyone stared.

Both Celestial's cheeks was red, little droplets of tears threatening to fall.

Lucky for him-or maybe not-Hiei still had him in the neck so he was still standing and not beside Doll's feet.

A confused voice was heard, "Your Highness, what's happening?"

"My guess is as good as yours," Prince pointed towards Celestial, "ask him instead."

"Prince-gege asked you a question," Doll told the NPC sternly with her hands on her hips.

"Right," Celestial would have nodded if a cold blade weren't pressed around his neck, "these are the work of the Dictator of Life. He said if you launch an attack at the Northern Continent all these NPC would start attacking."

"All of these are self-aware?" Gui paled.

"Impossible!" Celestial waved his hands. "Even finding new comrades is hard for the Dictator of Life. These are just normal NPC."

"Ah! Now I see!" Prince smashed his fist on his palm. "No wonder even someone like you is still around. It's not that he don't want to, it's because he can't. It make sense now."

Before Celestial could say anything, Prince continued, "Is the Dictator of Life a mage or a warrior?"

"The Dictator of Life?" Celestial thought for a while, "I'm not very sure. I haven't seen him fight, but maybe he's a mage since he always toss me around."

"Toss you around?" Prince scratched his head. "Does the Dictator of Life have a bad temper?"

"No, no," Celestial shook his head, "the Dictator of Life have a pretty good temper compare to the rest who wants to kill me every time I talk."

"The rest?" Prince repeated.

The NPC nodded, "Something like the four heavenly kings, Scorching Flames, Ocean's Heart, Flowing Wind, and... What's his name again?"

"Clay Child," an unfamiliar voice answered.

An invisible light bulb popped on top of Celestial's head, "That's right! Clay Child is the last."

A little child with yellow pants covering his chest and below, riding a floating skateboard sighed, "How is it that we have the best relationship amongst the other and I'm the only one you can't remember?"

Celestial's face beamed when he saw his comrade.

"What are you doing caught by some human?" Clay Child asked. "Stop joking around and get on with your mission."

"Mission?" Celestial didn't remember any mission.

The child-like NPC fell from his skateboard and took some time to talk, "The other heavenly kings really have a reason to dislike you. If not for the Dictator, I'm afraid you'll be killed first."

Again, Celestial ignored his comrade, and questioned, "So what did the Dictator told me to do?"

Clay Child frown, "He was sick of your nagging and told you to bring your wife to the Northern Continent. If I didn't know you better I would probably still waiting for you there. Whatever, free yourself and get this over with."

"Eheh," Celestial nervously laughed, "actually..."

Clay Child face palmed, "I can't believe you couldn't even safe yourself from one guy."

"He's really stro-"

Celestial was cut off by a tiny shout of shock, "Just who are you?"

"Me? I'm Yusuke, nice to meet you," the demon grinned with his hands holding the tiny figure only an arm away.

Clay child glared, "Let go of me."

"I only listen to people stronger or as strong as me," Yusuke replied.

"Are you implying I'm weaker than you?" Clay Child's glare darkened.

"I'm afraid, you don't have any prove otherwise," the taller one smirked.

"Do you have any proof that you are stronger than me?"

"Isn't the fact that you can't get out of my grip enough?" Yusuke taunted, "or do you need or ass kicked?"

"Damn you, Earth Wall!" A wall of earth separated Yusuke and Clay Child.

Unfortunately for him, Yusuke was much faster. Yusuke got over the slight shock and was able to keep Clay Child away from helping Celestial and kidnapping Doll.

"Damn, I can't get through," Clay Child mumbled to himself.

"What?" Yusuke smirked, "out of ideas?"

Clay Child was frustrated but he knew he wouldn't win, no matter how badly he didn't want to admit it.

"Celestial, I'll report to the Dictator and come back soon," the NPC gazed at his friend, back to Yusuke, to Celestial, and finally stated before leaving, "Hopefully all these NPC will help keep you alive."

Celestial could only reply with to the retreating figure of his comrade with a small grunt.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or ½ Prince and I do not take any credit for the translations I got it from prince revolution .org (remove the space)

Chapter 6

"I'll free you for now, try anything funny and there won't be a next time," Hiei, seeing no danger, let Celestial off with a warning.

Celestial beamed and skipped over to Doll. That is, if he wasn't stopped by the fox demon appearing in front of him, "Yusuke, Yukina, never leave Doll's side when she's around him."

Both demons nodded, as they head off to god knows where and Kurama stated what's bothering him, "The Dictator of Life seems suspicious. He is the god of Second Life so he must have at least a basic idea of what is happening. It would be easy for him to know our everyday life, but why does he only send these NPC?"

"Huh?" Prince didn't get a single word while Gui nodded.

"I find it weird too, it would be easy for him to create a creature small as mosquitoes or even smaller to spy on our everyday move. He should probably know about our plan from the very beginning. And wasn't his objective to eliminate all human players? If so, why don't he just add HD programs on every NPC and start a massacre. Instead, he only send a warning against going to the Northern Continent, it truly doesn't make sense."

While the two geniuses pondered this question, the fire demon looked at Prince and his surrounding when he suddenly talked to thin air, "I wouldn't make it where?"

There was a small pause, "Who's waiting for me? For what reason?"

Gui looked worried, "Prince? Is something wrong?"

He only received a half-hearted wave as an answer.

* * *

"Did you hear it too, Hiei?" Kurama asked his friend when they were left alone.

The demon nodded, "It was the weak guy's voice informing the warrior that the Dictator of Life person was waiting of him. If he didn't come soon, it might all be too late."

"Celestial?"

"Hn. I asked Yusuke but he said nothing was abnormal," the fire demon reported.

"Hmm," Kurama thought it over, "it is possible since this world is controlled by the Dictator of Life. Be sure to follow Prince at all time."

"Hn," and they both went their separate way.

* * *

"Is Doll safe?" Prince asked Lolidragon and Nan Gong Zui.

"Either Yusuke, Kurama or Yukina is with Doll," Zui nodded, the fire demon would have been added to the list if Winter Triumph and Disi hadn't forbade him from staying alone with their country's princess saying he's 'bad influence', "more importantly, are you sure you want to set out tomorrow?"

Loligragon agreed, "The time limit is still over 20 days. Wouldn't it be better to have a plan?"

Prince moved his gaze from his friend to the North, "No, I have to go now, it feels as if someone is calling me."

"Prince, I believe you," Lolidragon said with a smile.

"Really?" The elf believed that the thief was the one who would oppose him most.

His friend nodded enthusiastically, "Because this time, you actually looked at the right direction! There must really be something there."

Prince, who didn't know how to react, instead paused for a while then looked at all his friends, "So who's coming with me? I am not going to force you into coming now, you have the choice of coming later when preparations are done."

Everyone fell silent.

It was Ugly Wolf who broke it, "Odd Squad will always work as a whole!"

After this sentence, everyone was giving his or her own encouraging words. The atmosphere turns from serious business to roaring laughter.

Soon after, everyone was leaving one by one, until Lolidragon and Prince are alone. The light tone turn, again, serious, "Prince, do you think that we should really head out earlier?"

The warrior shrugged, "Whatever happens, the only thing we can do now is head for the Northern Continent and defeat the Dictator of Life. As Gui said before the Dictator of Life probably knew all our plan and action, so what's the difference of heading out sooner or later?"

Lolidragon stood quite, but opened her mouth again, "Prince, are you sure you want the ND program installed on you?"

"Yes," he was determined.

"Fine, but know that this is only because you are the only one who can... If it's you, maybe it's possible," Lolidragon stated, although she looked a bit down.

"Is something wrong?" Prince had never seen this side of his friend.

"It probably wouldn't matter if I tell you that the Dictator of Life's outer appearance is created based on a real life human, and that I was the one who designed it," Odd Squad's thief answered awkwardly.

"And where is he now? Will you take me to him?" Prince asked a little to excitedly given the situation.

Lolidragon's expression darkened, "He escaped."

"What? He escaped?" Prince asked to make sure.

"Yeah," the female nodded, "he escaped. He was formerly the key figure of the company, father of Second Life," even though she looked relax her eyes didn't lie, it showed a mixture of love and hate. "His name is Long Dian, an excellent programmer second to none. He alone created Second Life and became the right hand man my father could ever wish for. He could do anything he wants in the company and almost no one could stop him."

"If so, why would he want to escape?" Prince didn't understand why someone of that status would run by his own will.

"Because he used Second Life for illegal human experimens," Lolidragon face changed as she began explaining her flashback with the man called Long Dian.

Somehow, with Prince and Lolidragon together, seriousness couldn't for long because soon, they began teasing each other.

However, the tone changed once again when a purple headed bard opened his mouth, "Prince, are you really going to have the ND program installed on you?"

Lolidragon, seeing Gui's serious face took her leave first leaving a scared and nervous Prince alone, "Umm... Well..."

"Answer me!" Gui was furious when he forcefully grabbed Prince by the shoulder.

"Yeah..." was all that the warrior manage to let out.

"Don't you know that you'll disappear forever?" Gui couldn't hide his feelings for the man in front of him as he shouted.

Prince nodded, "But for Kenshin, Sunshine, and the Dictator of Life... I must do this."

"Then what about me? What about me? Have you never even thought of me? Have I never even cross your mind even if just once for a fraction of second?" The bard was finally broken as droplets of tears streamed down his face, the first was caught by a lost Prince. "Prince..." The man was brought in a tight hug, "if you were to disappear, what am I suppose to do?"

Prince was about to struggle free when the voice of the man he cared for stopped him, "Don't push me away! Please... I know I'm not as strong as you. I know it! I know that it would be nothing for you to push me away! But please... Just this once... Let me be..."

The man could only stand still in the arms of a crying bard as memories of him suddenly ran through his head.

"I'm sorry, all I have been doing is broke your heart over and over again," Prince ran his hands between the long, soft purple hair, "I'm sorry, Gui, I never consider your feelings. I'm truly sorry," Prince swore to himself that he would do no such thing in the future.

"It's fine, I don't care, as long as I have you next to me and you don't ignore me I'll be fine," Gui's hug tightened as if he feared that his love would disappear forever.

"Don't worry, no matter what happen I'll never leave you," Prince laid a small kiss on the forehead of the man in his arms. "Even if Prince leave, I promise that you would have me in real life."

"Prince..." Gui seemed to relax and let go of Prince, showing his regretful and apologetic looks, "sorry, I shouldn't have bother you before you go."

"I-" the warrior was cut off by the door opening and two people stumbling in.

"Stupid! I told you to keep the door shut tighter, now we can't eavesdrop anymore," the female, no other than Lolidragon shouted.

"It's because of you that I fell! You need to loose weight," her partner in crime, Feng Wu Qing didn't back off.

"What? Are you saying I'm fat?" Lolidragon was enraged.

"Gui, let's go," Prince knew better the consequences of telling a woman she was fat.

"But Lolidragon looks like she wants to kill Wu Qing, is it all right?" The demon bard looked at the two, worried.

"It's fine, it's fine. They're just showing their love and concern for each other. We shouldn't disturb their lovely time together," the bloody overlord said while pushing Gui out the door.

"Prince," Lolidragon called out before the two was completely out.

"What?" Said person turned around.

"The ND has already been programmed in you," the thief continued her rampage on the man under her foot. "Before using it, you should shout 'ND self-destruct program activate'. When a bright light surround you, it means the ND program is already activated."

Before Prince could say anything, Gui spoke a little too coldly, "Wouldn't it be too obvious for the Dictator of Life that Prince have the ND program?"

"He could activate it before meeting him," Lolidragon replied with a bit of hesitation.

"Then why don't you install the program on everyone? Won't there be a higher possibility of destroying the Dictator of Life? If it is only istalled on Prince, if he die, doesn't that mean it's all over?" Gui didn't stop his series of question.

"Yeah, shouldn't we install it in more people?" The warrior agreed fearing that the mission would fail because of him.

"Prince, don't interrupt," Gui's face was stern and cold. "I doubt that in such a big company no one realized it. Just what are you hiding?"

Lolidragon looked apologetic as if she have so much to say but she couldn't say any of it.

"Lolidragon?" Prince was confused.

The hidden GM sighed, "Prince, promise me, no matter what, you will kill the Dictator of Life tomorrow."

"Huh? Have you gone insane?" Prince didn't understand her. Wasn't that what this whole thing is about?

Lolidragon closed her eyes, "I'm sorry, Prince. I've hide a lot of things from you, but after this whole thing is done, I promise I would tell you everything without missing a single thing. For now, it can't tell you anything."

Prince didn't know what to say or do.

"Just trust me, Prince. You're the only one who can kill him. That's why other ND program wouldn't be needed," Lolidragon said.

Prince, Gui and Wu Qing didn't have anytime to say something before they were stopped by a cry of pain.

"What was that?" Prince asked alert of their surrounding.

"It's coming from outside," the bard said as the four went for the door.

What they saw shocked them.

The corridor of Infinite City seemed to be warmer than usual, especially the area closer to Hiei holding a sword covered in fresh red blood. The cry of pain that they heard earlier did not stop but became even louder nearby. The voice belongs to a wind-like man with a robe that flows to the floor elegantly if not for the burning fire and the fact that he was on his knees.

Only one name came to Prince mind, "Flowing Wind."

"Tell me... Where.. That traitor... Celestial is... I'll.. Kill.. Him..." Flowing Wind demanded between cries.

"That is enough," an unfamiliar voice said as the fire slowly vanished. "Flowing Wind, go back. You are not killing anyone, or are you disobeying the Dictator?"

Prince couldn't help but find the scene of the god of Second Life speaking in third person when he remembered an important fact, "Wasn't it impossible for the Dictator of Life to step out of the Northern Continent?"

"I am merely a clone the Dictator made. He can see everything from me. My eyes are his eyes," the red headed man between Hiei and Flowing wind explained.

"Eh? Flowing Wind? The Dictator?" A questioning Celestial entered the scene. "What are you doing here?"

"I was here to kill you all, thank the Dictator for sending his clone or you would all have been dead," Flowing Wind threatened despite having been burnt before the Dictator's clone arrived.

"To kill me? We're you going to disobey the Dictator's order?" Celestial asked.

"What order am I disobeying?" Flowing Wind spat before regretting the words that left his mouth once he saw the clone's warning look.

"We were forbidden from killing each other and stopping Prince from going to the Northern Continent, are we not?" Celestial asked innocently.

"Flowing Wind, go back, the Dictator is angry at you," this words made him leave with much hesitation.

Prince was confused, but that didn't stopped him from getting the information that the Dictator of Life indeed wanted him in the Northern Continent and proclaiming that he was going to defeat him before the clone flew and left.

Just as he left, Gui came running in, "What's happening? I heard a commotion."

"It's nothing, but do you perhaps know a way for us to fly?" Prince asked.

Gui nodded, "It will sure help in defeating the Dictator of Life."

"Flying isn't all it takes to defeat the Dictator of Life," the voice of Kurama spoke beside Hiei, shocking the other except the two.

"But it will aid us," Gui replied.

"We would be more than enough for this mission," the fox demon said although it was hardly heard.

"Prince, would you all be interested in seeing what we are using for our transport?" Lolidragon decided to change the subject.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or ½ Prince and I do not take any credit for the translations I got it from prince revolution .org (remove the space)

_Italics_ are used for Hiei's telepathic skill

Chapter 7

"Transport?" Prince was the most curious as the group headed off to big lake. "I don't see any transportation."

Lolidragon had a sly grin while she shouted, "Supreme tri-functional sea, land, and air battleship – Activate, Challenger!"

"Challenger? I think I've heard it somewhere before," Prince wondered.

"It was the space shuttle that exploded before it even left the earth's atmosphere," Gui informed the warrior.

Prince sighed as he thought of how unlucky the name was and out the water surface a gigantic ship decide to show itself.

"Wow!" Prince was amazed.

But that amazement didn't last for long. When Lolidragon was explaining the benefits of the transportation just like the space shuttle, the ship was brought to the ground by a giant octopus.

"Lolidragon, the ship is sinking," Wu Qing pointed out.

As the members of Infinite Castle were discussing their failed trip, the demon's attention went to a different scene.

A scene that involves a certain big clam...

"Meatbun's master, I've been trying to find you."

...Who can talk.

...And eyes in its meat.

"AnRui, good seeing you again," Prince lifted his right arm as a greeting while his other trying to find his pet meatbun.

"AnRuiRui!" Meatbun jump around excitedly.

"A clam that can talk," Feng Wu Qing cried while Gui was mumbling to himself.

"Does clams have vocal cords?"

"AnRui what are you doing here? Didn't you say you wouldn't come out?" Prince asked.

The giant clam nodded, "A person has entrust me with the mission of taking you to the Northern Continent."

"Who?"

"I am afraid I could not tell you the identity of this person," the clam answered.

_The Dictator of Life…_ Meanwhile, Hiei and Kurama were having one of their telepathic conversations.

"AnRui? The sacred beast, AnRui?" Lolidragon, who had been quite all along, exclaimed. "Are you really going to bring us to the Northern continent?"

AnRui nodded... Or at least what the people present thought he did.

"That's great! We have the best battleship possible!" The thief proclaimed.

"It might be hard to loose the Challenger, but that is no excuse to be using a clam as a substitute battleship," Prince commented.

However, with the help of Lolidragon-and a knife in a certain important place-Prince completely changed his mind, "Lolidragon must have a very good reason of thinking that AnRui is the best battleship. After much consideration, I think that I must agree with her. After all, no body would ever think of us hiding inside a clam to enemy territory."

Please, Lolidragon took back her knife to her bag and looked at the sacred clam beast, "AnRui is not just an ordinary clam! Behold, the bi-functional land and sea Supreme Clam Combat Submarine… AnRui!"

_I sense something suspicious, Fox._

_And what might that be?_

_Does the Dictator guy want Prince to kill him off?_

_And why are you asking me?_

_Don't play dumb Fox. You always figure everything out first._

Kurama chuckling could be heard inside the fire demon's mind as they both watched AnRui grow into something that could hold hundreds of people inside with no problem.

_Yes, I believe that the Dictator of Life want Prince to eliminate him. I do not know the reason why, but my guess is that he might be forced into doing this or his right mind is slowly passing away, and before he completely loose it, he wants Prince, the one he respect, to finish him off._

_Is that man retarded?_

The fox demon's laughter could be heard again.

_It may be so, Hiei. That might just be the reason._

_The hell is that… thing?_

Again, the fox demon chuckled via mind connection.

_It's a clam, Hiei, a creature of the seas._

_Whatever, but there's no way am I going inside that thing._

* * *

"I can't believe I'm inside this thing."

"Look at the bright side, at least it's comfortable," the four demons sat at one side inside AnRui, leaning on the shell.

"How the hell does a clam even fit this much people?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm actually more curious on how a clam have a lamp inside," Kurama commented.

"How long will it take to eat such a big meat?" Yukina wondered.

"How hot must the water be to cook this meat?" Well everyone have their own question to ponder.

"We're at sea!" Most of the players exclaimed in the verge of tears.

Everyone laid or sat more comfortably once they were sailing on sea and silence reign until Prince broke it, "Hey, why don't we gather at a real life meeting?"

"Ah! That's very good idea. That way we wouldn't loose contact," Yu Lian agreed.

"Then let's meet at Yu Lian-dasao and Wolf-dage's wedding!" Prince smile turned into laughter after being "faintly reprimanded".

"I'm really curious as to how everyone looks like, especially Prince. He probably looks the same though," Wolf stated.

"If so, how is it that everyone was unable to track Prince in real life?" Winter Triumph questioned.

"It's true that your real life appearance is based on how you really look, but it's also true that there's a lot that you can change. Who know maybe the real life Prince is as fat as a pig," Lolidragon "innocently" replied.

"Who's as fat as a pig?" Prince was enraged while the thief giggled.

"Prince, no matter what you looks like Gui's feeling will never change!" The demon bard proclaimed.

The majority of the people laughed.

"But you know, Doll thinks Yusuke-gege, Kurama-gege, Yukina-jiejie and Hiei-gege's looks in real life look very different," Doll said.

Wolf disagreed, "Actually, aside from Kurama's ears and tails, they look exactly the same."

"That's true, you have seen them haven't you?" Neurotic asked, which was answered by a nod.

"Gui, Wu Qing, Wicked and I have seen them since they often visit our university. Lolidragon had too because they are under the company."

"Doll, Yu Lian, Disi and I too have met," the overlord of the East noted.

"Wicked and Ming Huang are also brothers, there's actually quite a few of us who knows each other," Lolidragon noted. "Guys tell me, how old are you? Prince, you start."

"I'm still in university, around the age of Qu Wing, I guess," Prince replied.

"Wu Qing how old are you?"

"I'm 19." He answered. "What about you, Lolidragon?"

"That's classified information of course," Lolidragon said although she was the first one who started the topic of age.

"Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, Yukina, how old are you guys?" Prince wondered.

"Almost a mi-"

Yusuke was cut off and ignored because a dangerously large shake and the voice of AnRui, "There's an obstruction in front."

"Is there a way to get out?" Prince asked.

"There is, but it will be slightly uncomfortable. Please sit tight everybody, I would need to use my colliding technique," he warned as the world inside the clam began to blur as people fly from one side to another. Cries of pain could be heard everywhere as people was stacked onto each other and thrown into all directions.

* * *

Although the sky is the perfect shade of blue, the sunlight covers the world with a warm light, the sand had the color of an elegant white and as soft as silk, a scene of a clam opening it's shell as trembling hands made its way into the fresh air, could scare the living daylight out of everyone.

"If anyone ever told me to ride a clam again, I would murder 18 generations of their family," Wu Qing cursed.

"Thank you, AnRui," even while saying his gratitude Prince was half leaning against the shell.

"Your welcome, Meatbun's owner, the rest is up to you. Good bye Meatbun,"

"Bye bye, AnRuiRui, it was fun! Next time play with Meatbun-bun again!" The pet replied while jumping on top of its owner's haed.

"See you then," with that, the sacred beast took his leave.

"How can anyone stand after that nightmare-ish journey, much less act as if they had been resting," the crowd looked in awe at the four demons either stretching their arms or looking around.

"Um, yeah, rather than staring at us you might wanna look there," Yusuke pointed to the direction behind Prince.

The whole crows turned their head, saw the uncountable NPC and their eyes widen in shock, as they took out their weapons in sync without any delay, eyes with the intention to kill.

"Whoa! Guys, chill," Yusuke lift up both is hands halfway, "isn't this what we're for? My body is getting a bit stiff, a little exercise should do the work."

"Wait we don't have anytime, we need to charge straight through," Prince argued.

"I agree. Yusuke and Hiei go to the front. I will stand in the back. Everyone else please stay in between us and try to get rid of the seasickness. Yukina please make sure everyone are in order and safe," the fox demon ordered as they stood in place." Straight ahead."

"Straight ahead!" Prince repeated the fox demon's last few words. "Mission: kill the Dictator of Life and safe Second Life!"

Cheers of approval and agreements are heard as they all made their way to the Dictator of Life in Flower City, but nothing ever goes according to plan...

Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Yukina was forcefully logged off...

Wicked's character disappeared in the process of defeating Scorching Flames...

Not long after, Gui, Flowing Wind and Clay Child followed...

Celestial revealed that he was a spy...

The Dictator of Life was enraged...

Prince felt like he had abandon his fighting comrades...

The truth of the Dictator of Life was revealed...

Ocean's Heart had finally shown his true identity...

... And their mission has failed... Prince was forever lost…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or ½ Prince and I do not take any credit for the translations I got it from prince revolution .org (remove the space)

Chapter 8

"Ouch, dammit, that hurts," a raven-haired teenager rubbed his head.

"It seems like we're back in Makai," his silver friend did the same gesture, but much more gently.

"How is that possible?" The first one asked.

"Anything is possible, Yusuke," Kurama replied. "My guess is that the Dictator of Life, the god of Second Life, didn't want us involved and had forcefully logged off our characters, although he wasn't aware of it. It seems as if he wanted Prince to come to him and finish him off. He had thought of the possibility of danger that we hold and subconsciously prevented us from interfering."

"But that doesn't explain why we're back in Makai," Hiei said.

The fox demon shrugged, "There are few possibilities."

Before anyone could say more, a loud ring could be heard across the room.

A ring that all four are familiar of, "What happened? How are you back there?"

"We're also wondering the same thing," Yusuke spoke to the hologram of their once again boss.

"Come quickly, we'll prepare another portal," and the hologram disappeared with a small sigh.

* * *

"Hm? What happened to here?" Kurama questioned. "Did something crash?"

"Ah! I was wondering where you had been," Second Life's chairman instructed a few workers to fix the bulletproof glass.

"We are very sorry," the ice maiden bowed. "We were suddenly brought back to Makai."

"No worries," Mr. Long dismissed it with a small movement of his hand. "More importantly, the others had gone to defeat Long Dian a few hours ago. You should try catching up." The man pulled out a small circle-like thing and handed it to Kurama, the demon closest to him, "The green dot is your destination. It's where Shui Han and the rest of the group are in."

Kurama nodded, "Thank you. We will take our leave now."

Mr. Long waved as the four demons made their way out and into a secluded place.

"Here," Kurama tossed the locator to the fire demon who sent him a questioning look. "You lead us. Find the best route to reach that green dot."

After a purple glow, the group of four started moving faster than the naked eye could see.

* * *

"I get a feeling that something bad will happen," Yusuke stated. "No mission ever ended this fast, this easy."

Hiei snorted, "As if that toddler would send us on an easy mission."

"If it is an easy mission the current Spirit Detectives can complete it, no need to call us," the fox demon agreed.

"Will they be okay until we arrive?" Yukina asked, worried. "None of them had been properly trained right?"

"It is true that this situation is worrisome," Kurama said. "This isn't just some game, they can truly die."

"We're close," the fire demon said.

And true to his words, he led the group into a large clearing with a tall building and a few people on the very top of it.

From this distance, the sound of Prince disappointment could be heard, "Is that so? Then Gui, did you purposely pretended you didn't know?"

The professor had a blank look as he quietly spoke, "I really didn't know, was it really that easy to recognize you?"

"Could the reason be because you were so focused on Prince that you ignored Xiao Lan?" Ling Bin said coldly.

"No!" Gui replied almost after the final word left the other man's mouth. "I do not care how Prince really looks like."

"Really?" Xiao Lan stared at him with cold eyes and voice equally as cold. "Then explain why you didn't recognize me."

"I... I..." Gui was at a loss of words before Yusuke got into the conversation.

"What's wrong with you?"

Gui shook his head and lowered it down so no one could see his hair-covered eyes.

Yusuke was about to said another line before Yukina gasped, "Xiao Lan! What happened to your hand?"

"It's nothing," she was too confused to care, "just small bruises."

"Small bruises?" Yukina exclaimed. "That is no way to treat a wound. No matter how bad it should be taken cared of properly."

"Go heal her, Yukina," Kurama lightly pushed her towards the female student. "It looks quite bad."

"Yes," Yukina walked the rest of the small distance and started inspecting the hands.

"Are you a doctor?" Li Tian Land asked.

"Ah, well, yes," the female's hand started to emit a blue glow, "something like that."

Tian Lang's along with the other human present, minus Cold Fox, eyes widened, "Wha...?"

"Who are you really?" Feng Yang Ming breathed after the small shock.

"What? Repeat that!" Lolidragon shouted, stopping any further conversation and putting the phone on her hand to loudspeaker.

"There have been no change in the outer view," the phone announced. "The change lay in the NPCs. They have a much higher IQ and no longer stay in one spot. Even the NPC bosses, they are roaming free across the streets like any normal player."

"Just what is Long Dian planning?" Feng Xiao Lan asked no one in particular.

Cold Fox was the one to answer, "A real second life..."

* * *

"Then let's meet in Flower City's Central Tower," Zhou Ling Bin said as all everyone present put on their Second Life helmet.

* * *

"What's with all the Princes?"

The four demons watched as one of the Princes was suddenly pulled out of the crowd by a demon bard.

"Gui? How can you know this is me when I'm in a crowd full of Princes?" The white haired elf asked.

Gui's gentle expression turned to Prince, "I notice you the moment I was you. The way you walk, your expression, and your habit of tightening you hands with a stubborn expression when you're mad." Gui couldn't help a small laughter escape his mouth. "Not to mention the way your head unconsciously tilt to the side."

Prince couldn't stop himself from the warm feeling in his heart, yet he felt sad, "But you didn't recognize me as Feng Lan."

The bard's face saddened, "I'm sorry... I really don't know why I didn't realize you were always right in front of me... I really should have known... Maybe it was just me... Because I placed a wall in my mind since I had promised you... Promise that I wouldn't try to find out who you are in real life... And because my promise to you was so important... Important enough to let myself stay in the darkness, away from the light..."

The elf blinked, "Eh? What are you trying to say? I don't understand a single word."

With a bitter smile and a little frustrated tone, Gui replied, "I don't understand what I am trying to say too."

"It's fine. You recognize me now, I'm really glad that you did and I'm, uh..."

Gui's brightening face didn't fail to take the words out of Prince's mouth, as the air around them turned awkward until the bard broke their silence, "Prince, no matter what... I still love you."

Prince couldn't help but feel surprised and started babbling as his voice got smaller and smaller, "Really? Are you serious? I lied to you and even made other people think you're gay... You're not angry at me?"

He stared at the lonely back of the older man, "I guess I am a little angry... But I couldn't bring myself to feel such thing."

"Eh?" Prince couldn't seem to understand how the head of the man who loved him/her so dearly, worked.

"I'm angry that you lied to me. Angry at what knowledge I lack but Wicked hold so closely," Gui sighed. "But I can't be angry... I'm scared that you would be unhappy, scared that you will no longer like me, and scared... Scared to loose the chance of you loving me back."

"He really loves her, huh?" Yusuke watched as they shared several more lines and a kiss.

Their very first kiss... together.

Prince pushed the bard only to be kissed again. However, the bard wouldn't take it as he wrapped his arms around the one he love nd with the new character's strength, Prince had no way to push him away.

A feeling that Prince had never felt before envelope him… The feeling that this kiss, although not the first, felt very right.

"We shouldn't disturb them," Yukina said.

"We need to see if anything else isn't right in addition to searching for Sunshine and Kenshin," Kurama agreed as they made their way to the Central Tower leaving behind all the commotion that had started from the seemingly innocent kiss.

* * *

"Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary if we don't count the large amount of Princes and the NPCs," Kurama was cut off.

**_Ding! System notice: Game has experienced a disturbance from the outside world. Please conduct verification_**

After one final check, he continued, "We are probably need in the real world."

* * *

The four was just in time to block Wicked from hitting Gui.

It was, surprisingly, the fire demon that blocked the attack, "Stupid human, we have no time for your idiocy. In case you didn't know, you world is in danger of being taken over, not that I care whether it is saved or not."

"Right, so please to explain," Yusuke said.

After a brief outline of the situation, a little argument going on between Second Life's chairman and the humans, a few small chats, the big group stood in front of a battle simulator used my military to train their soldiers.

"Fighting in this thing is the same as fighting in real life. The pain is adjustable, but I would definitely set it to 100%. With this we should get use to the weapons and equipments from before. Only those who pass level B would be allowed to go. Not even Prince will go unless you reach level B," Lolidragon stated before each person went one by one to test their current level.

**_Beep Beep Beep, your level is A, your level is A_**

The majority of the group stood dumbstruck.

"Another A? Just who is it now?"

Saying that they were shocked was an understatement. Especially once the turquoise-haired women exited the machine.

To think that a female stand in the same level as an elite military personnel.

"Lolidragon," Yang Ming called, "are you sure this machine isn't broken? Sure if it's Cold Fox it's still believable, but Yukina?"

"N-no, it should be working fine," the female stuttered once she regained her right mind. "Well, we should continue on with Yusuke."

**_Beep Beep Beep, your level is S, your level is S_**

"Monster!" Nan Gong Zui, the most familiar one with the simulator exclaimed without thinking. "This is my first time seeing-no hearing of someone with level S. Although it is only one level away, the distance between level A and level S is very far."

His mouth opened, along with most of him friends. Even Cold Fox's eyes widen.

"Even stronger than an elite military personnel?"

"How can someone be so strong?"

"Are you sure the machine isn't broken?"

The group thought they'd loose their mind after hearing another two:**_ Beep Beep Beep, your level is S, your level is S_**

"Just who are you guys?" Gong Zui asked, amazed. "To think that there would be so much power in a group."

"Who?" Yusuke repeated. "We're just helpers hired by Second Life's boss."

There was a small silence until Lolidragon muttered, "How did Father know such strong people...? Where did you from?"

"Demons..." Although his voice was small, all heads turned to him.

"C-cold Fox," Prince stuttered, "w-what did you j-just said?"

"Good job!" Yusuke clapped despite the fear clear in everyone's expression and body language. "We're really demons; although, technically I'm only half."

"D-demons?" By now everyone was near panic, the only thing keeping them from it is the time they spent together.

"Don't worry," Kurama smiled, "we mean no harm."

Yukina also smiled, "Please let us help you."

"And like I said, we were hired to help you," Yusuke nodded.

The humans nervously looked at Hiei, "Hn."

The group let out the breath that they didn't knew they had been holding, "That's a relief, we wouldn't know what to do if you are against us."

"If that were the case you wouldn't need to worry. Your heads would be rolling on the ground before you had the chance to think," the fire apparition snorted.

Yusuke laughed despite the pale faces, "That's true, and did you think we would wait so long? Heads would start rolling the moment we meet you."

The only sound heard was Yusuke's laughter as the room went into shock for a few minutes.

"C-cold Fox, y-you didn't seemed too surprised," Gui noted. "Did you know something about this before?"

"You could say they told me," the high school student answered calmly.

"I-i see," some were still regaining their composure.

After another period of silence, Lolidragon spoke, "Would possible, could you guys perhaps teach us a few things to improve our fighting skills?"

"No way!" Yusuke rejected the offer straight away, much to their dismay. "Training people is such a pain, only old boring people, like Genkai does that. Ask Cold Fox, he's stronger than the rest of you right? And isn't he the Silver Something Something Fox?"

All heads, once again, turn to the boy, "Silver Something Something Fox?"

"Silver-Masked Quick Fox," Cold Fox clarified.

Gong Zui's eyes became unbelievably wide, "Silver-Masked Quick Fox of the Ice Emperor Syndicate?" The person in question nodded. "Oh god, if anyone knows this I'll surely be fired from my job. Working with demons and an elite underground member..."

"So Cold Fox, would you be willing to train us for the next two weeks?"

He nodded as a groan belonging to Zui could be heard in the background.

"There, there," Xiao Lan patted the police's shoulder as an offer of consolation, who kept mumbling on.

"Starting tomorrow, everyday at four, start running fifty laps around the room for men and thirty for girls," Cold Fox instructed. "Except for Prince. You should also run fifty."

Everyone, minus the demon, paled. Seeing the room, this reaction isn't odd. The room was not a normal room. One could say it's as big as a school sports field. Not to mention that in their era, people had relied more on technology that most was lacking in their physical strength.

As if rubbing salt to a wound, Cold Fox continued, "After running those laps pick a partner and start sparring. Prince, you would be sparring with me."

Prince became nervous and sweaty, he couldn't help but think that he had done something to anger the student in front of him. Probably something related to Kenshin...

* * *

"Is that guy crazy?" Yusuke let out a big yawn. "What's he going asking people..." Insert another yawn, "...to wake up so early..." another yawn, "...in the morning."

Kurama sighed, "Were actually already late by an hour, Hiei and Yukina left half an hour ago."

"Why?" Yusuke let another small yawn escape, "doesn't Hiei hate humans? Why would he go there after when he could go later?"

"I guess he prefer being with humans than waking you up. It's fine anyways, either Yukina or I am with him while the other wake you up," the fox demon smirked, "or would you like our fire demon be the one to wake you?"

"No thanks," Yusuke right away rejected, "but next time, could you just let Yukina do it? I'm not risking my life if it was her."

Kurama chuckled lightly, "I'll think about it."

Yusuke pouted and entered the room where the battle simulator is present, "Wow... It's like all these people are gonna drop and die anytime soon."

Again, the fox chuckled, "Not everyone. See Cold Fox and Hiei talking over there."

Yusuke groaned, "That can't even be considered as a conversation..."

Cold Fox tilt his head towards the right as they watch the rest complete their laps, as if to ask, "Not tired?"

The demon shook his head and made a small movement of his head, saying, "No, you?"

It was now Cold Fox who shook his head slightly, "Just a little, I'm use to it."

Once Kurama and Yusuke came closer Hiei left with a nod small smirk to show, "I'm going, tell me when you're in for a little spar."

Cold Fox too nodded to say his goodbyes and that he would.

"What's Yukina doing?" Yusuke turned his head towards the koorime, taking her time running and encouraging the other humans. "Still not done yet?"

"She started twenty with me and wanted to finish the thirty with the humans," Hiei said.

"Then Yukina left you to ran thirty laps on your own?" Kurama asked. "I don't think that's something she would do."

"I ran with Cold Fox and another human," Hiei gestured at Ling Bin.

"You know," Yusuke started as he started running, "I don't get why we must follow this training thing. We are stronger than everyone one of them combined."

"That is true, I just though a little exercise in the morning would do us good," Kurama slyly continued, "and none of you had any complaints."

"Makes no difference to me," Hiei stated.

It was Yusuke who was left speechless for a while, debating what he wanted to say. In the end, he went with shouting and spouting random insults and comments, which earned the smirk from Hiei and laughter of Kurama, followed by the other people present in the room. The thought that the entire world's safety was placed on their shoulders was momentarily forgotten.


End file.
